Open Doors
by Momo Taishou
Summary: PostMovie Ed and Al become depressed while researching a way to get back to Risembool, and Noah has decided to help in the greatest, but also the worst, way possible. EdWin Royai On hiatus.
1. 1928

**Open Doors**

**By Momo Taishou**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 – 1928**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Amestris, Risembool – 1928_

The sun was shining brightly through the window as she sat at her desk, half-heartedly fixing a broken piece of automail. It had been exactly 5 years since the day he disappeared from her world for the second time. Last time he was gone for two years, but somehow came back; this time the gate has been sealed for good.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Munich, Germany – 1928_

Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse sat in the kitchen of the house formerly owned by Alfons Heiderich. They had been living there along with Noah since Alfons died and left the house to Edward.

Ed set his cup of coffee down on the wooden table in front of him. "It's been 5 years today."

"I know, brother."

They had spent the last 5 years trying to find a way back home to Amestris. They had come close to the solution many times, but in the end it never added up. They refused to give up, until one day when the equation worked. They went through it again and again, and every time it added up. There was only one problem: the formula required a human life to be sacrificed in order for it to work.

Neither of the brothers would ever think about sacrificing any of the people they met during their time in Munich. Especially not after their failed attempt in the field of human alchemy so long ago. They would never be able to stand the feeling of creating such a miserable, tortured, half-human creature again. Even if they created it by mistake, it would still grind their hearts with the guilt of making someone so miserable and taking away their soul for their own personal gain.

In another room of the house, Noah, the young Roma woman who had befriended the Elric Brothers was thinking to herself about the glumness that had filled the house as of late.

"Edward and Alphonse have been very distraught lately. They are usually so ambitious in their studies, but lately they have been sitting around the kitchen table; only taking their leave to sleep. And even sleep comes rarely for them now. Oh…what could be the matter?"

It was then that she recalled. It was exactly 5 years ago that they had returned to their world for a brief time, then left their good friends of Amestris for the good of both worlds.

"There is not much I can do for them but to let them be. Soon they will return to their normal optimistic selves, just as usual."

A week passed and the Elric brothers were still depressed. Their daily routine now consisted of unwillingly getting out of bed, eating a small breakfast, and sitting at the table drinking the same cups of coffee all day, until they decided to lay in their beds and perhaps try to sleep.

Something was obviously wrong. Feeling sorry and concerned for her friends, Noah decided she had to do something. She couldn't help herself; with her extraordinary and coveted ability to read the minds of others, she could find out what was wrong! She hated using this power to decieve her friends, but curiosity got the better of her. Besides, they were to stubborn to tell her what was wrong, or to let her help them.

Noah tip-toed into Edward's room one night, deciding that it would be easier to understand information from the eldest brothers head. His textbooks and formulas were scattered around the room like always, but she could tell they had not been touched in a while. One particular notebook caught her eye. It had "NO!" written on it in largely penned letters. She picked it up, curious as to what it was and saw that is was a very complex equation. She recognized some of the figures that Edward and Alphonse had explained to her during their exploits in the field of rocket science.

Although she could only piece slightly more than half of the equation together, she understood why the brothers were so distraught. This equation was supposed to get them home, but it required a human life. She knew the reservations of the two relating to taking the lives of innocent people. But Noah also knew how much they wanted to get home and see their friends. They had frequently talked about Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Armstong, the deceased Maes Hughes and his family, and so many others. But most of all, they talked about their lifelong friends Winry Rockbell and her grandmother Pinako.

Al told her how they used to play together all the time, and how she was their special mechanic after Ed lost his arm and leg, and Al lost his body when they attempted to bring their mother back to life. He told her how she always was kind and let them stay with her as long as they needed to, granted it was never long due to the constant calls of the military.

Ed said the same things about her as Al did; although he did go on a little more about how she would throw wrenches at him for never visiting then damaging his automail so badly, and how she cared for automail and mechanics more than humans. But the more he went on about these negative-sounding things, the more Noah could see in his eyes the love he had for this girl.

Noah knew what she wanted and needed to do. For the happiness of her friends and her eternal happiness, she would offer herself as the sacrifice for Ed and Al's only way home. The brothers must agree, they wanted to be home so much.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ed and Al silently sat at the kitchen table, taking the occasional sip of coffee, when Noah slowly walked into the room. Alphonse looked up and Edward grunted something that resembled a "Good Morning".

"I….there's something very important I need to talk to you about."

Both brothers looked up at Noah, wondering what it could be.

"Last night…I, um, I read a paper of yours. It was a formula that you had created among all the failed attempts. And for it to work I noticed….that it required a sacrifice." Noah said quietly.

Before she could get to her point, Alphonse interrupted her. "Don't worry, Noah! Whe would never take a life for self gain. We labeled that formula as a fail."

"I know you wouldn't. But that isn't what I was going to say."

By now both Ed and Al had confused looks on their faces, not quite sure where she was going with this conversation. That is until her next statement:

"I will be the sacrifice to fullfil the formula's requirements."

At this statement, Al spit his coffee out in surprise and both he and Ed fell out of their chairs, spilling coffee all over the kitchen floor.


	2. A Brief History

**Open Doors**

**By Momo Taishou**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 – A Brief History**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_Amestris, Risembool_

The sun was starting to shine through the curtains as it rose into the sky. It was a new day, but she only saw it as 5 years plus 1 day since she had last seen him. She forced herself out of bed, and got dressed. She had long ago started wearing more conservative clothing and wearing her hair in a clip, making her look more "business-like" as someone once said to her.

She missed her two oldest and best friends, the Elric brothers, more than anyone could ever try to imagine. To her, the thought of never seeing either of them, especially Edward, ever again was incredibly saddening. Through the days that they had been gone, she had been hiding her sadness underneath a happy façade of her usual self. She could tell that the people of Amestris felt sorry for her; and she often took the train to Central, seeking the comfort of her friends there. The Elric brothers were greatly missed by their friends there, so she knew she could always find someone to share her sympathy.

The position of _Fuhrer _had been abolished after the attack of the flying warships from the other world; now the highest rank in the Military is the _Oberbefehlshaber, _or Commander-in-Chief. The powers of that rank include control of lower ranks, military tactics, uniform control, and many more important businesses. Currently, that position is held by Roy Mustang.

After Mustang had returned, he quickly rose through the ranks for the brave acts and

amazing leadership skills he showed when he first returned to Central. It was over two years ago that he was promoted to the highest commanding position, and now he resides above the greatest of soldiers. His mini-skirt uniform idea never made it, to the relief of the female officers. In fact, he never even tried to command the change once he gained the power. The _Generalfeldmarschall_, or General of the Army Field Marshall, Riza Hawkeye had quite a large say in the matter, as she served directly under Mustang. Once he had gained the position of _Oberbefehlshaber_, Mustang confessed his feelings for Hawkeye and they were married just under a year and a half ago.

Not much changed with Alex Armstrong, but he decided to "expand the horizons of the Armstrong Legacy", or something along those lines. Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, and Kain Fuery were all promoted to serve under Riza Hawkeye, but they haven't changed a bit. Maria Ross was able to come back from Xing, to the great pleasure of Denny Brosh. Scieszka was promoted to Private 1st Class for her informational skills, she is also now the head of training in the military's Information Department. Rose was living with Winry and Pinako, but she fell prey to a horrible illness that eventually took her life.

"Too many people have been taken. Why can't I just have one wish for myself? I only wish Edward was here. That is all I need."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Momo: This was a really, insanely, short chapter; I know. It was just to fill people in on what had happened since Ed and Al left. The next one will be much, much longer, I promise!

Ringo: Well, ya better start working on it, Momo-kun.

Momo: Of course! I will start on it as soon as I upload this one! It shall be released before the weekend is out! Rock Lee Sparkle Effect!!

Ringo: Whatever. I'm gonna go get some Ramen.

Momo: RAMEN!!?? I wanna eat Ramen! Runs after Ringo

Shokora: E-eto….Momo-kun, shouldn't you start on the next chapter. I mean….it may take awhile, and…and...you have Band rehearsal tomorrow….so maybe-

Ringo: Kami! You're too shy, Sho-chan.

Momo: Sho-chan has a point, you know. I will go start chapter 3 now. CoMMiTmEnt!!


	3. Five Days

**Open Doors**

**By Momo Taishou**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 – Five Days**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Munich, Germany_

"I will be the sacrifice to fullfil the formula's requirements."

At this statement, Al spit his coffee out in surprise and both he and Ed fell out of their chairs, spilling coffee all over the kitchen floor.

"What the hell are you talking about?! There's no way!"

Neither Ed nor Noah had ever heard Alphonse use that kind of voice before. This idea of Noah's was definitely upsetting and disturbing to the Elric brothers.

"He's right, Noah." Ed said quietly, "We can't have you do that."

"But why not?"

Al stood up to face her, "There's no way! To be sacrificed it to be KILLED!"

"I know, Al. I want to do this. I will not take no for an answer."

Ed lifted himself off the floor and set the chairs upright. He stepped over the spilled coffee and said, "Why? Why do you want to do this so badly?"

"I know how much you miss all of your friends back in the other world, and I have no life tasks or anything important to acomplish. Besides, my kind is not very well liked by a lot of the country, so I wont be missed by many people; but you two have so many people that miss you very much!"

"But Noah, we'll still miss you…." Al couldn't really think of anything else to say in a situation like this.

"I promise, let me do this and I will die happy."

"But y-" Al started.

"Okay."

"What? Brother, what are you saying?!"

Ed turned to face his younger brother, "She really wants to do this Al. It's her decision."

Noah nodded at this statement as Al looked at her with a sad and confused look on his face. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, the preparations will take about 3 or 4 days to complete."

"Thank You, Edward. And you too, Alphonse."

Al smiled, but still looked very sad. He walked over to the sink and grabbed some papertowels, then he and Noah started cleaning the coffee off of the kitchen floor.

"I suppose I'll get started. Come upstairs when you're done, okay Al?"

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preparation – Day 1_

"Al, could you grab the steel poles over by the stairs?"

"Alright. Just let me put down the chalk."

The boys had been out all morning, buying the supplies needed to get back to Risembool. Once they had returned to the house with their huge load of expensive supplies, they set right to work.

So far, all that had been accomplished was a half-done transmutation circle and some kind of metal support, resembling a crane which towered over the circle.

Noah had been watching the brothers work, but she didn't know enough about mechanics and sciences to help. She had left the room only a few minutes ago to prepare lunch for Ed and Al. They would not be able to stop building until the project was complete, so they couldn't afford the break to make food.

After a 3 minute lunch break the boys resumed their large task, and worked rather quickly. By the end of the day the transmutation circle was completely drawn, and it was quite large and very detailed containing words from a language that Noah couldn't place. The metal contraption turned out to be a conductor, and Ed had to bust a hole in the ceiling so it would fit into the room! The whole room was a mess, with random tools and objects scattered around the floor and the dust from the ceiling creating a thin layer on everything underneath. The Sun was completely hidden from the city as the Elric brothers retired to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preparation – Day 2_

It was only 5 o'clock in the morning, but the house was already filled with the loud banging of hammers. And the occasion fit of curses by Ed whenever a metal object fell on top of him, which happened quite a lot. Al entered the room, not very surprised that Ed was up so early to work. After all, they would be going home soon! Once this was finished, they could go home at last.

Ed was working in the very top of the conductor, but jumped down when he realized that he had run out of bolts.

"Hey, Al! I'm going out for a few minutes, okay? I gotta get some more bolts!"

Al looked up from where he was, building something still unidentifiable out of wood, and said, "Okay! Could you pick me up a new screwdriver?"

They had bought several screwdrivers, so there was no reason to buy anymore. That is what Ed thought until he looked down at the floor next to Al. There were 9 screwdrivers, broken in half, scattered around the floor.

"Geez, Al."

Ed left for the store, and it was about 1 o'clock P.M.

As he walked down the crowded streets of Munich, Ed started thinking about Winry.

"_I wonder what she's doing right now. Could she be thinking of me, too?"_

Without realizing it, Ed had already reached the hardware store. He walked in, bought the necessary supplies and quickly returned to the house; he was now very anxious to get back to Amestris and see Winry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Preparation – Day 3_

There was not much left to do in preparation. The conductor was completely finished, as was the transmutation circle. There were many contraptions lying around the room, and all that was needed was to put them together! Unfortunately, that could take a while.

All three of them worked all day long to finish, and by midnight they were done!

"Tomorrow, we'll get to go home."

"Yes, brother. But I still feel sad about Noah being the sacrifice."

"I know. So do I."

Noah walked into the room and said, "Why don't we do it now, instead of tomorrow?"

Edward explained how the conditions weren't right, and that they would be tomorrow; then they all went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just rising, but already Ed, Al, and Noah were awake. The rain was pounding on the roof, not making it through the hole in the ceiling because of some tarp thet Ed had placed there. The thunder cracked and banged, and the lightning flashed violently.

"Edward, this storm is going to postpone your departure, isn't it?"

"Nope! This is the exact weather we need!"

"It is?"

Al stepped into the room, hearing their conversation. "That's what the conductor's for!"

The brothers made some last minute preparations, then explained to Noah what she had to do.

At about noon, everything was all prepared. Noah was standing directly underneath the conductor, right in the middle of the complex circle, with Ed and Al standing on either side of her.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Al asked in a small voice.

"Of course. Let's do it."

With that, the brothers made some signs with their hands and placed them on the circle. It started to glow a vibrant blood red while the thunder grew louder and the violent flashes of lightning got brighter. A bolt of lightning hit the tip of the conductor and was shot downward right to the spot where Noah was standing. She looked up, ready for the impact.

"Goodbye, Edward. Goodbye, Alphonse."

"Goodbye Noah. We'll miss you."

The bolt shot right through Noah, causing her body to burn up. The circle grew even brighter until the whole room seemed to be blood red, and the remains of Noahs body exploded in the air. The light turned bright white and an extremely loud crash could be heard as the beings engulfed in the source of the brightness disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward opened his eyes to see Alphonse lying next to him, unconcious. He saw blood dripping from just above Al's left eye, and a large gash on his arm from the landing. Ed checked himself, finding a small cut on his chest and a large gash, similar to Al's, running up his leg. Ed started to shake Al in an attempt to wake him.

"Nn…….."

Ed got up onto his knees, "Al. Wake up. I think we did it."

Al shot up, knocking both of them down instead.

"Are we really home? H-how do you know we're not in a different world from both the one we came from and our real home."

"I don't know Al. I guess we'll just have to find out……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohoo! Numero tres! Sorry it took so long. But what can ya do…? Oh well. Thanks for reading, and look forward to chappie 4!!!!!!!


	4. Meeting Again

**Open Doors**

**By Momo Taishou**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – Meeting Again**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we really home? H-how do you know we're not in a different world from both the one we came from and our real home."

"I don't know Al. I guess we'll just have to find out……"

"But…how?"

Edward picked himself up off the ground and nonchalantly wiped off his pants. Alphonse just sat, staring at him.

"Alchemy, of course!"

Al smiled and got to his feet. "You're right! But wait….what if our world isn't the only one with alchemy?"

"Well if it doesn't work, we know we're not in our world. If it does, it could give us hope."

"Right." Al nodded his head once.

Ed pulled a piece of chalk out of his pocket and started to draw a transmutation circle. He put his hands together, as Al stood behind him watching, then put them on the circle. The circle started to glow the familiar subtle red and a single purple flower sprung from the grass.

"Well, we may just be home."

"Maybe, brother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers were walking down an old, unpaved road, trying to find their way to civilization. They had been on the same route for hours, but it seemed to lead them nowhere; just through more trees, grass, and plain, uninhabited nothingness! Ed suddenly stopped, causing Al to bump into him and almost fall flat on the ground.

"Err…brother? Is something wrong?"

"Al! Look!"

Just barely within eyesight stood a few small houses, part of what looked to be a small village. Ed started running, with Al close behind. They ran straight toward the village until they couldn't run anymore, and the houses were in perfect and plain sight.

When they stopped to catch their breaths, Al looked around and they were on a hill. He could see many trees, and some houses a little far off, and near the top of the hill was something that looked like a gravestone. Ed looked up and noticed as well. Then he gasped.

"What is it, brother?"

"Th-This is mom's gravestone. That means we're home! We're home!!"

"Y-your right! Yeah! We're home!"

The boys ran fast, now that they were certain where they were. The Rockbell house came into sight and Ed took off, leaving Al in the dust. He struggled to catch up, and by time he did, they were at the door. It was about 10:00 P.M., and Ed thought they would probably be getting ready for bed or something, so they opened the door slowly and quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry had been eating some cake before she went to bed, and was just getting up to wash her plate when she heard the door creak. She turned around and dropped the plate on to the floor, where it shattered into a million pieces. She looked at the door with wide eyes, seeing Edward and Alphonse Elric standing there.

"Hey, Winry. Good to see ya."

Winry just stood there, petrified at the sudden appearance of her friends who she thought to be gone forever.

"Win? Hel-oo?"

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Ed."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You return from who-kowns-where after so many years, and you just waltz in and say 'Good to see ya.'!? I can't believe you!!!!!!!"

Winry whipped out an abnormaly large wrench from somewhere, and in less that half of a second, it made contact with Ed's skull. With a lot of force.

"What the hell?! I'm finally back, and you just throw a freakin' wrench at my head?! You ungrateful-"

"Winry? What's going on in there?" said a small, sort of crackly voice. It was Pinako.

She entered the room, with her eyes closed, "Winry?". Then she opened them, "Oh my…!"

"It can't be!"

"Yup! We're back!"

Pinako rushed over to the boys. "I can't believe it! It is so great ot see you two again. Come sit down."

Ed and Al both took a seat at the table, followed by Pinako and then Winry.

"Well, at least someone's glad to see us." Ed said.

He looked over at Winry, but instead of her being mad at him like he thought, she was on the verge of crying. She just sat there, staring at the table, trying to fight back tears. She remained that way for the next hour-or-so as the boys told their story; when they were finished she excused herself from the table and quickly ran to her room.

"Uhh…I'm going to go and talk to her…"

Ed left the table just as quickly as Winry had and headed after her. He stood outside her bedroom door, wondering whether he should really talk to her, or if it would just make things worse. In the end, he decided to go in and give it a try. He creaked open the door and slowly walked in.

"Winry, are you okay?"

She was buried under her bed covers, and papers were strewn all over the floor.

"Just…leave me alone! I don't want to see your face right now!"

"Well, fine! You don't have to worry about that, 'cause I'll be leaving tomorrow anyways!"

Winry quickly pushed the covers off of her and watched Ed walking toward her bedroom door.

"Wait, Ed!"

He turned around to face her, and saw tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her bed and sat down on its edge.

"Winry? What's the matter…?"

Winry put her arm around his neck and her head against his chest and continued sobbing.

"Please don't leave, Ed. Please! Don't go away again!"

"But Winry, you-"

Winry tightened her arms around Eds neck.

"Ed, please don't leave again. I..I l-love you."

Eds eyes got wide with surprise at this.

"W-winry, I--mmpph"

He was cut off by Winry pressing her lips against his in a kiss. It took Ed a few second to realize what was happening. After he fully realized what Winry had just said, what she was doing now and what he felt, he decided there was only one thing he could really do at this point. So he put his arms around Winry and deepened the kiss.

Before he closed his eyes, he could see the surprise on Winry's face. Seconds later, they ran out of air and broke the kiss.

"Umm…Edward, does that mean you l-love me too?"

"Yeah, it does."

The two kissed again, both happy that they finally could share their feelings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chappie 4! Yes, it is kinda short. I know. I'll try to make the next one longer. Buuuut….review, onegai! Look foreward to chapter 5! And I promise you'll get some Royai in about two chapters.


End file.
